


Memories of midnight

by Anastasialilyen



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Gintoki, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to follow, hijikata is bad at feelings, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasialilyen/pseuds/Anastasialilyen
Summary: Kondo looked at him and frowned. ''Take a few days off after today. Thats an order. Youve been working so hard you deserve a break. You can go to Otaes bar, its been a few weeks since youve been there.''Kondo said with a smile on his face. Hijakata tried to stop his face from heating up as he looked away. The last time he had been at Otaes bar…'Toushirou' The man whispered in his ear as he entered deeper. Hijikatas hand were holding on tighty to the sheets as he tried to keep his voice down.Hijikata heard the man laugh quietly, while the grip on his waist got tighter.'Let me hear you.'
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Memories of midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i wrote this story a few years back, but i hated the way i had written it and decided to delete it and try again. So if anyone remembers this then welcome back and to those who dont, well thank you for reading it. Ill try to update weekly so that i can actually finish the story this time.
> 
> Text thats in all black are memories and cursive are thoughts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

On days like these he really hated his job. The alleyway smelled like it had been used as a urinal far too many times, and he could see a few spots where someone had empitied their guts on the ground. Not the nicest place to spend your last moments. The body was laying on ground, a few feet away from the garbage bins. Her clothes had been torn to shreds, and her body was covered in bruises. The wound on her abdomen had stopped bleeding hours ago, but by then her blood had already coloured the ground red. She was propably going home from a few drinks or so and decided to take a shotcut through the alley. A bad decision in a city like theirs.

Hijikata took one more drag of his cigarette and threw it in the pool of urine a few meters away from him. The scene was surrounded by police officers. Hijikata could see Yamazaki talking to a few bystanders behind the official line tape and he seemed to have everything in control. Nothing he could do here anymore. A few officers were still taking pictures of the surroundings, but they were pretty much done. 

He heard someone clearing their throat behind him. 

''Excuse me vice-chief, we are done collecting the evidence. We would like to move the body now'' Takeda told him. He looked like he could barely keep awake. Well, it was no surprise since they had been called in so early. 

''Yeah, thats okay. I want you and Yamazaki on this case. See what you can find out about the victim and keep me updated. Im heading back.''

He saw Takeda nod and started walking towards the street. He dug out his cigarette pack from his pocket only to see it empty. God, he really hated days like these. 

–

''Oh Toshi! Good morning, i was just going to call you since youre usually here already'' Kondo was standing in his office, phone in hand. 

''Yeah, there was a murder downtown so i spent the morning there'' Hijikata said as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. 

''Were there any problems? I have a meeting with Matsuraida in thirty minutes but if you need help i can ask to reschedule it.'' Kondo said as Hijikata made his way to his desk. There was a pile of documents that had to be done by the end of the day. At least he had done most of them the night before. 

''No thats alright, i have Yamazaki and Takeda on it. Theyre going look it over and keep me updated when they find something. You should head out or youre going to be late from the meeting.''  
Hijikata said. He had alot of paperwork to do, and he trusted his officers to handle a case like this. He started loosening the tie around his neck. 

Kondo didnt immidiately answer him, and insted just looked at Hijikata with a calculating look on his face. It was a look Hijikata was fairly familiar with. 

''Toshi… Is everything okay? Youve been spending more and more time at the office. Im worried youre not taking care of yourself. I heard from Sougo that you havent gone home for the past three days.'' Kondo said after a few minutes of silence. 

_Damn Sougo. I knew that brat was going to tell._

Hijikata sighed and lit up another smoke.  
''Everything is fine. Ive just had alot of paperwork to deal with, so ive been sleeping in the office to save time. Dont worry.'' That was true. Since he had nothing else to do at home except sleep, why not do it here. The couch was comfortable enough. 

Kondo looked at him and frowned. ''Take a few days off after today. Thats an order. Youve been working so hard you deserve a break. You can go to Otaes bar, its been a few weeks since youve been there. Ill see if i can also join you, since its been two whole days since ive went to see her.'' Kondo said with a smile on his face.  
Hijikata tried to stop his face from heating up as he looked away form Kondo. The last time he had been at Otaes bar…

_**'Toushirou' The man whispered in his ear as he entered deeper. Hijikatas hand were holding on tighty to the sheets as he tried to keep his voice down.  
Hijikata heard the man laugh quietly, while the grip on his waist got tighter.** _

_**Let me hear you.'** _

He tried his best not to blush at the memories. He could still feel the mans hands on hips, even though the bruises had already faded.

''Toshi?'' He startled from his thoughts and looked up. Kondo was looking at him with a worried expression. 

''Its nothing, im fine. Ill just get these done and head home after that. I promise, i will.'' Hijikata told Kondo as he was looking sceptically at him. 

Kondo nodded and smiled. ''Allright, try to get some rest'' He said while walking to the door. ''And if i dont make it tonight, tell Otae my regards, will you'' Kondo laughed and winked as he left the room.

_Hopeless fool._ Hijikata thought as he watched the door close. Kondo had been in love with the owner of the bar ever since they had first visited a few years back. She kept turning him down at first, but lately she had been acting a little warmer towards the police chief. Maybe he had a chance.

Hijikata sighed and took the first document on the table in his hands. He loved his job but he missed the days when he was just another officer. Being the vice-chief was something he enjoyed thoroughly, but life was easier when he could just patrol the streets and not worry about the politics of it all. 

He took the pencil in his hand and started working. 

– 

Hijikata looked up as he heard someone knock on the door. 

''Come in.'' He said and put the pen in his hands down on the table. He only had one more paper left to sign and he would be done for the day.

Yamazaki came in and closed the door behind him.

''Hello vice-chief, you wanted to be updated on the mornings case.'' Yamazaki said as he walked over to the desk in front of him. 

''Yeah, did you find out who she was?''

''Yes, she had her ID in the purse that we found on the crime scene. Her name was Ikeda Asaemon, 21 yeard old. We asked around and she had apparently been to one of the bars with her friends, until leaving at around 2am. The owner has agreed to give us the surveillance tapes, so we will check them out tomorrow morning when they get here. The coroner also called and told us that she had been sexually assaulted and that the cause of death was blood loss from the knife wound in her abdomen. I have the official report here if you want to go trough it''

God he hated cases like these.

''No, thats allright, stay on the case with Takeda and find this fucker. Does she have any family?''

''Yes, we visited her family a few hours ago. They couldnt really tell us anything useful, just that she had sent them a text message around the time she left the bar to tell them that she was on her way home. I was also just on my way home, if thats all right with you.''

Hijikata nodded. ''Yeah go on. Im going to finish these and then get going as well. Kondo is making me take a few days off, so i wont be in tomorrow or the next day. But if anything comes up just give me a call.'' He would propably spend his free days going over the casefiles he had at home anyways. 

''Of course vice-chief, i will keep you updated. Enjoy your days off.'' Yamazaki said with a smile and left the room.

Hijikata looked at the clock on his desk that showed that it was already 7pm. He signed the last of the paperwork and sighed. The ashtray on his table was filled with smoked cigarette butts. His throat felt like sandpaper as usual. Hijikata stood up and lit another smoke. He probably hadnt drank anything again since the morning.

His office was on the 13th floor of the building, and the room had a view of the city. Not like he had much time to appreciate it during work. He looked out and saw how the sun had started setting. He sometimes missed the simpler times, when all they had was a small building away from the city and its noise. 

Someone opened the door behind him. 

''Hey Hijikata... Kondo made me to come here and drag you to the bar. He wants to go flirt with that woman of his again and told me that you seemed so pathetic that you need to come too''

Sougos voice filled the previous quiet of the room. Hijikata could already feel the headache that he was going to have after having to deal with both Sougo and a drunk Kondo.

''I think im going to just head home. Im too tired to be dealing with your shit today'' Hijikata answered as he turned to face the other man.

Sougo was still in his work clothes. The black jacket was hanging loosely on his arm, and he had already gotten rid of the tie. He could see the knives hanging on his belt along with his firearm. 

Sougo scoffed and looked at him with a bored look.  
''Typical. But i dont care what you want, Kondo ordered me to bring you along so either you come with me or im going to drag you there.' Then he slowly smirked. 'Or actually, resist as hard as you can Hijikata. Im gonna enjoy it more.''

_Fuck why is my life like this._

Hijikata considered his options. Either he would go with Sougo and stay there for a few hours or have to deal with his level of insanity.

Hijikata took his jacket and put it back on. He wasnt in the mood to mess around with Sougo.

''Shut up. Youre driving'' 

\--

Half an hour later he found himself sitting at a familiar table at Otaes bar. Kondo was already on his way to getting wasted and was talking about the love of his life. Sougo had dissappeared a while ago and was propably fighting some drunk idiot in the alley. It was pretty much the same as usual.

Otae had been handling the bar for tonight so Kondo had been getting more and more drinks for them just so that he could go and talk with her. Hijikata could feel the alcohol making his head a little fuzzy.

''Kondo, im going to the bathroom. Dont pass out''

Hijikata stood up and started walking towards the back, where the toilets where located. As he was about to open the door, he could feel someone putting a hand on his shoulder. Just as he was about to turn around he heard him. 

_**'Hijikata...'** _

He remembered that voice.

_**'ah-' he couldnt keep his voice down. The man was fucking him too hard, too good for him to be able to keep quiet. He could feel his thighs tremble as the bed beneath him shaked with the mans thrusts.** _

_**'Hijikata...'** _

A voice he couldnt get out of his head for the past two weeks.

'Hijikata.'

He turned around and stared into eyes that were the colour of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, what did you think? comments are highly appreciated and i hope that the story will be better than the original one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
